leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of The Mountain
Ring of The Mountain is the lower region of Mount Targon. Above it are the Upper Slopes and The Peak. Lore The base of the mountain experiences a variety of weather, creating climates where the Rakkor can hunt and forage for food, herd animals, and sustain life. Greenery grows lush throughout the otherworldly ridges of the mountain. During spring and summer, the flora and fauna thrive, making everyday life possible even on such steep slopes. At this time fresh water is plentiful, and shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes. To the Rakkor, these gargantuan patterns in the rock are proof that the mountain was forged by divine beings. Locations Mount Targon Four Seasons.jpg|Four Seasons Mount Targon Seasonal Migration.jpg|Seasonal Migration Mount Targon Carved Into The Mountain.jpg|Rakkor Caves Mount Targon Temple Of The Solstice.jpg|Temple Of The Solstice * Rakkor Caves: The main settlements of Mount Targon. They are mostly large cave structures carved out from the mountainside. The Rakkor are a warrior like society that devote their life for the pursuit of battle and knowledge. , and come from this tribe. ** Temple of the Lunari: Located in the secluded footholds of the mountain. It was the place where most Lunari artifacts were kept safe from the Solari inquisition and where faced the oppressing Solari Elders. ** Temple of the Solstice: The entrance to the Solari Temple on the eastern slopes of the mountain is carved from gold-veined marble. Windows are carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun floods the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. Here, learned the ways of the sacred order – how they worshipped the sun as the source of all life and rejected all other forms of light as false. Wildlife Mount Targon Beasts Of The Mountain 01.jpg|Beasts Of The Mountain 1 Mount Targon Beasts Of The Mountain 02.jpg|Beasts Of The Mountain 2 Mount Targon hosts an assortment of hardy creatures; for instance: Bolors, Erboks, Ibiks, Tamu, etc. Animals of the mountain are uniquely primed to survive under the coldest weather conditions, with thick layers of fat and wooly furs to insulate from bitter winds and snow. Cloven hooves provide support on steep slopes and narrow footholds, while hooked claws easily latch onto ice. Bolor The bolor are large quadrupedal avian carnivores. Standing at the height of two average humans (three if placed standing upwards), these creatures sport a thick feathery coat that protects them from the harsh environments of Mount Targon as well as camouflage themselves in the snowy environment. These feathers are mostly white with brown ones primarily located around the head and neck areas. Their talons and beaks are of a dark blue color and used for climbing and hunting. Famous for the trilling cry it emits before swooping for a kill, the predatory bolor moves in long, gliding leaps along thermal currents with aerodynamic feathered limbs, and loves to prey on stray tamu. Erbok The erbok are large quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands surrounding Mount Targon, these species of mountain goat stand at the height of two average humans. These creatures sport thick coats that protect them from the harsh environments of the mountain. The mane of the cave-dwelling erbok is coated in a thick oil that the Rakkor use to cover their outer garments, making them waterproof. Their mane and their tail are of a tan colour while the softer coat on the rest of their body is of a brighter shade of tan. They have large hooves and a bone-plate that extends to form a horn. The erbok use the bone-plate on their head in territorial duels over mountain caves. scarf is knitted from the wool of an Erbok. Ibik The ibik is a rare solitary quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. Standing at the height of three average humans (five if placed standing upwards), these creatures are some of the largest found at the slopes of the mountain. During the winter months, the ibik is often covered by snowfall as it hibernates, and its rough, slate-colored skin and fur help disguise it amongst the boulders. They have large slanted horns used to protect themselves against other predators. Most adult ibik have numerous scars on their backs due to surviving predatory attacks from creatures such as the bolor. Targonians use this creature for their milk. Its sweet fatty milk is a delicacy to the Rakkor. Tamu Mount Targon Tamu.jpg|Tamu Mount Targon Seasonal Migration.jpg|A Tamu flock Tamu are a quadrupedal mammalian herbivores that mostly dwell in the lower plains of Mount Targon. These creatures are intelligent and are raised by tribes in vast flocks. Shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They are also able to traverse narrow cliff sides and climb mountain areas. Their manes are of a white color, while the rest of their coat is different shades of brown and tan. These lush coats are sheared bi-yearly and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Rakkor. Category:Places Category:Mount Targon